Ginnys Life on a stick
by Strawberri Sins
Summary: This is my life.. is it boring? Id say not.. Love,Fun and more love and more fun..check it out..what will it hurt?
1. Default Chapter

Personal Journal of

Ginevra 'Ginny' Molly Weasley

My life hasn't always been the best.

So I have been under you-know-who's

Power ,and I had the hugest crush on the boy who lived.. Well that was over 4 years ago. I've moved on

Date October 10th

I've come to notice that Mr. Potter has a thing for dark haired females. Well that is one thing that got me over him. .If you haven't noticed I don't have red hair.. So slim chance right there ,don't you think? So I moved on. .Last time I checked, I'm pretty cute and I can get a guy to notice me without the whole damsel in distress as hermione likes to call it. I was only kidding with Ronnie when I told him about Dean, come to think of it.. Dean just isn't my type. Now Seamus .. he is more my type.. Pretty cute too. Hermione stole some photos from Colin of seamus for me. He sure does look cute in his boxers.. ::note to self:: Don't ask why Colin had a pic of him in his under shorts…But anyways..

School has been great.. Always up to something new.. Harry includes me more often now, probably because if not he knows I will hex him into tomorrow… but maybe its because he can use me.. For the greater good.. Where do these people get these things.. Ronnie's crush for Hermione is growing fast.. He has this sudden theme to always want to be near her, which I think is adorable.. Hermione says he doesn't like her, but we all know the truth.. She will just have to accept it sooner or later. … As mother says.. Young love ::sigh::

Now that I am not in love so to speak with Harry. We are good friends.. I am the only one to knock him down a notch or two.. Or 5 when he is being mean and a total snark head.. We have all gotten used to his mood swings.. And for the love of gods will someone please tell me why cho is still in the picture…honestly.. doesn't she get it.. she ruined her shot with Harry.. Never gonna happy.. Well that is all for now.. Hermione and I are going to hogsmead to buy quills……..


	2. Gryff party

I do not own HP…

October 11th

Just finished dinner in the great hall, was your typical dinner nothing special.

We had quiditch practice before that ,I enjoy being a chaser much more than seeker. Today we had a practice match against ravenclaw, and they aren't too bad

Even though, we still beat them by a long shot. And why wouldn't we?

Anyways.. A friend today commented that my life wasn't as non-boring as id like to think.. well if you lived through what Ive been through the past 4 years.. You would not think its boring.. Not everyday is great adventures and getting into trouble.. geesh. .

So went to hogmeade yesterday morning to buy some quills.. Ended up buying three black and gold ones, and then some colored parchment. Hermione tells me this happens to muggles all the time when they go shopping. .they end up buying more than what they intended.

Then we went to honey dukes to buy some chocolates and then went to the three broomsticks for butterbeer with Harry, Ron and Dean.

But anyways back to today….. I left lunch early to get some work finished before charms and on my way I ran into Malfoy.. He has been acting very odd lately.. He didn't even insult me.. I almost wanted to yell

"hey malfoy.. Aren't I a muggle lover?"

honestly.. He just said "Excuse me" and was on his way.. Clutching his arm rather tightly.. very odd.. Very ,very odd to me.

But Hermione told me I should be grateful I didn't have to fight with him.. So .. I guess I sort of am in a way, but I love my weekly tussles with Draco.. They are always funny ..wait a second..

I just said Draco.. Not Malfoy but Draco..

::hits head with hand::

talk about odd. Now don't you get any ideas.. I do not like him.. He looks in the mirror more than I do.. And besides.. He is. .Malfoy.. Wicked mean old malfoy.

Not so old.. But def. Mean.

Tonight is the party in Gryff's common room.. Harry seemed disappointed when I told him I wasn't sure if I wanted to come, until Lavender came up behind me and said "Of course she will be there"

So thank you Lave.. Hehehe So now Im trying to decide what to wear.. Jeans and a blue tank.. Or black skirt and a green one shoulder tank? I guess it doesn't really matter.. Its just a little get together.. Well I should go freshen up.. Till next time..

Ginny


End file.
